Amourshipping: Christmas Special (2015): Under The Mistletoe
by StreetRacer-Sam
Summary: A Christmas Special One-Shot presented to you, completely inspired by the song of Justin Bieber, Mistletoe, by my band. Go ahead, give it a try. I bet you will enjoy it. Merry Christmas everyone. -The Furious


**Author's Note:**

 **Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you guys are enjoying just like me and rest of the world. To be honest, I do not celebrate Christmas often but I decided to turn it around this year with my friends. We were so free and getting bore before our show, I decided to write this one-shot for you guys. And know what? Everyone helped me this time in the story. Guess there won't be much mistakes as I usually do because my friends have all read it and edited it in there own way. And this is final result I've... We've present before you. I hope as much as I have enjoyed writing this, you guys would enjoy too.**

 **BTW, this one-shot is based on the song Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. I hope you would not hate it because it is based on his song. ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Mistletoe in any way. They are owned by their respective owners**

 **Note: If you guys want to really enjoy it, I suggest you might listen the song at the same time.**

* * *

 **One Shot: _Under_** _ **The Mistletoe**_

* * *

It's the most beautiful time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe

* * *

It was a pleasant night, just as usual. But still it was special. It was Christmas Eve. Bells were ringing throughout the area making the environment more pleasant as the snow was falling slightly. Some grown up friends, couples and husband-wives with their kids were enjoying this special occasion. Most of them were wandering around, some of them were on date and there were those who were rushing through each shop to get something for their loved ones. Probably forgot about it?

* * *

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring at your face

i should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe

* * *

But I didn't care for that right now. I was walking out of a cafe with two cups of hot chocolate in my both hands. My eyes stopped at a place where I saw a girl, she has honey coloured hairs and milky white skin. Okay, perhaps not that white just a bit dark-just a bit. She has a beautiful face that anyone could fall for, but what I like about her that she has a beautiful heart as well. Her name was Serena. But why I'm saying all this? Hey! Don't get any ideas!

She was sitting on one of the chairs provided by the cafe outside. There were totally four chairs with a small glass table between.

I saw her looking at a couple just a bit far from her, sitting on similar furniture. I saw she smiled weakly at them as they were talking, smiling, hand in hand. She quickly looked somewhere else.

I quickly got to her.

"Hey" I started with a bright smile as I handed one of the cups to her and sat on a chair beside her.

"Hey" she responded with similar gesture and took the cup from me.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. Well, to clear your thoughts we were not on any type date or something, she wanted me to go on shopping with her and how could I say no to my dear friend?

"Well, not really for shopping now," she began with a smile still on her face, "but there is a place I wanted to-"

* * *

With you, shawty with you

With you shawty with you

With you Under the Mistletoe

* * *

"Oh hey" I cut her short when I saw a girl walking beside us. She was an old friend of mine. I stood up and gave her a hug which she returned gladly. She then sat with us.

"Hey Ash, how have you been lately?" she asked. She was a good person and a really nice friend of mine.

"I'm fine, what about you Jenny?" I questioned back as I looked at her. Her name was not Jenny at all, it was Jennifer. But I love giving nicknames, so yeah. Jenny was a blonde with almost similar characteristics as Serena. "Haven't seen you in a while" I added.

"Yeah... You know I was busy with work" she replied and gave friendly type of angry look for her boss. I chuckled and she laughed as well. We were too close friends and I love being in her company. She gave me slight pushes when I said something comical about her. But she knew I didn't mean that and she laughed it off.

She leaned forward towards my right, "So you know about that place in the town I once told you?" she whispered.

"Yeah, of course I do. What about it?" I asked with a confused look.

"See you around there tonight" she said with a silly grin. I didn't get what she was actually talking about because I can tell it was not just about some meeting. "Bye" she said and walked away with her shopping bag.

* * *

Everyone's gathering around the fire

Chestnuts roasting like a hot July

I should be chilling with my folks, I know

But I'mma be Under the Mistletoe

* * *

Then I realized that Serena was still there. I turned to face her who was actually listening to us. She has a neutral expression on her face. "Oh...hey sorry for-"

"Oh don't make a big deal, I didn't mind at all" she cut off me short with a smile. "I think it's getting late, you know" she said to me. I got the hint.

"Uh...Okay, let's go then" I stood up and waited her to join me as we both walked quietly in the streets of the town filled with people enjoying themselves. I shuddered a bit, it was a cold night. Not too cold but cold, yeah.

As we kept walking we saw the lights glowing brightly. My eyes then caught a spruce evergreen conifer tree decorated nicely with lights and other things and most important with a bright shining star at the top. "Hey Serena, look" I pointed towards it. I heard her gasp; of course it was a beautiful Christmas tree.

* * *

Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,

Reindeer's flying through the sky so high

I should be making a list, I know

But I'mma be under the mistletoe

* * *

Then another and one more. The trees were not ending. I then held Serena's hand and led her to a stall in front. There I saw a bottle of perfume. I opened it and sprayed some on Serena's wrist. She smelled it. "Mmm" I think she was pleased by it. "Smell it" she said to me and raised her wrist to my nose level. I smelled. She was not lying. It was definitely awesome.

"It smells really good Serena" I said.

"I know" she replied with a genuine smile, almost whispering in happiness.

We then went to a photograph who was taking photographs. I gave him the money and he took some photos of us, together. Sometimes she made weird faces, sometimes, I did it. And we end it with holding her in my arms tightly as the photographer also smiled at us.

I chuckled when I saw the photos, so as Serena. She seems to be enjoying the evening as well. Nothing else matter for me that moment, as long as Serena was enjoying. I smiled. Then we again walked to her home without saying any word. But who cares when the silence was enjoyable too?

It was then I heard her shivering. I looked at her as she crossed her arms. "Hey, you alright there Serena?" I asked concerned for her. She looked at me and shook her head.

* * *

Aye, love, the wise men followed the star

the way I followed my heart

And it led me to a miracle

* * *

"Cold night, you know" she said with a silly grin. I smiled at her and let my instincts lead me. I let my right arm go around her back to her right shoulder and held her close to me. She didn't mind though and came near me for warmth, perhaps for something else too. Nut I didn't noticed that. I smiled and kept walking with her in my arm.

I don't remember what we were talking about that moment but we laughed a bit. When I looked away I saw another nice stall. There were warm clothes out there. Serena then took a grey muffler with big black stripes, or vice versa. Geez, whatever, she then put it around my neck. She was smiling with satisfaction but I knew that I was looking nothing comparing to how nice she was looking with that muffler around her she was wearing.

I then took a woollen cap with some patterns on it and put it over her head. She was literally looking very cute in that as her waist length hairs were poking out of the cap and she was giggling. I chuckled as well at her.

That's when I felt someone touching me from behind. I turned around and...

Woah.

It was Jenny again.

"Hey Ash, what are doing here?" she asked, completely surprised to see me there.

"Oh, hey Jenny" I responded. She then looked at my neck and noticed the muffler.

"Hey, that muffler looks cute on you" she commented. She genuinely commented at me, I could tell it from her voice.

"Oh, that?" I took off the muffler and held it in my hands. "Ah, that's nothing" I said and put in back in the stall. I again faced her.

"So what brought you here?" she asked again.

"Oh, that's nothing. I was just walking my friend to her home when we bumped into you again" I replied with a grin and turned around to introduce her to Serena. But for my surprise, she was not there. Jenny noted that.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll meet her again someday. Bye" she said and walked away. But I merely listened that. I was concerned for Serena. She disappeared suddenly without any trace. _"Where she could be?'_ I thought as I looked around but for nothing.

That's when my eyes stopped on a certain girl who was looking at a dress in a store. She was on other side of the road. When she turned, it was Serena, no doubt but was sad.

* * *

Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing

'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips

That's a Merry Merry Christmas

* * *

"Serena!" I yelled her name, but she even didn't respond to me and walked away towards her home, alone. This left me in thoughts. I didn't expect that from her. When I got out of my thoughts, I saw Serena nowhere to be found. I sighed and walked back to where Serena was before and looked at the way to found her there. I was unlucky that moment. She was not there. I then turned and looked at the dress she was looking before.

Her fashion sense has always been great and the dress she was staring at was literally very beautiful. I thought for a minute and went inside the shop. "Excuse me, sir"

* * *

She was reading a book, but it's what she was literally doing? She took out the photos, same from earlier that evening. She sighed in disappointment. Yes, she loved him and seeing him with some other girl, especially someone she does not know hurts her. What hurts her more is that he was very comfortable around her, more than he was around her. She looked outside from the widow for a second she thought some was there. No one?

She then went to her bed where she saw a piece of cloth covering something. She got that off and found a present there, covered nicely. She gasped at it as she could not hold herself from smiling brightly. She sat on the bed and opened it only to reveal a dress the same dress she was admiring before.

"It is beautiful" she squealed to herself quietly and held it close to her chest. She then looked back at the box to found a card. She took it and opened it. Her eyes shined with tears of joy which she held back after scanning what was written in the card.

It reads:

 _You are my Christmas Wish. Meet Me Outside :P_

 _-Ash_

She blushed furiously on reading the note. She put the dress back on the bed and rushed inside bathroom to get ready.

* * *

I was sitting on the hood of my car, staring at the road. I was a bit nervous. Nervous because I thought she was mad at me for some reason. But what was the reason? I didn't have answer of it. She was fine earlier but her mood changed suddenly. Why?

I thought about every possible reason.

And it sunk for me.

Jenny.

I remember she was silent when I met Jenny for the first time this evening. I didn't even bother to think about it that moment. But I guess she did not mind that, did she? What then? I was spending rest of the evening with her, giving her my full attention.

Attention.

She wanted my attention. And she didn't like it when I gave my attention to Jenny. But why so? She was an old friend I met in a long while. That's why I talk to her. Is that bothered her? How it could be possible that she was bothered? Is she jealous?

Jealous.

Jealous of what? That I gave attention to Jenny? But I gave more attention to her the whole evening. I was with her entire evening and she seems to be enjoying everything. Still she wanted more attention? Why? Why she want my full attention?

My thoughts then led me to another direction, all the moments I was enjoying with her this evening. When I was bringing her hot chocolate, she was starring at a couple and smiled weakly, like she wanted it too but she didn't have courage to get it.

And then when we were talking, she was so happy and smiling at me like...like...

And then the moment when we went to different stalls. We enjoyed a lot, especially when she put that muffler on me. She seems so satisfy with that like she...Uh...

* * *

It's the most beautiful time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe

* * *

"Ash...?" I heard a sweet voice. I looked up to found Serena taking small steps towards me. I looked at her and grinned, the way she like it, like it was registered for me only. She smiled back at me. She didn't say anything else and walked to me. Maybe she was as nervous as me. But I put that thought aside and opened the door of my car to let her have a seat. She got inside with a smile and mouthed 'thank you'. I smiled back.

I entered my car drove off somewhere...somewhere where I have been told to go.

* * *

I don't wanna miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring at your face

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe

* * *

I held Serena from behind, my hand on her waist and chin on her shoulder. She was enjoying it as well; I felt it because she was into it. She was letting me do this. I smiled. That's when I felt a tug on my jacket. I turned to see Jenny with a guy, his arms around her waist and her hands around his neck. Serena too turned around too saw her.

She was very glad to see her with some other guy.

* * *

With you shawty with you

With you shawty you

With you under the mistletoe

* * *

"So you are Ash" the boy said to me and I nodded with a smile. "You are lucky to have such a beautiful girl" he commented as Jenny pushed him playfully. We laughed a bit before heading a bit far, just under the mistletoe.

I put my hands around her waist and she put her hands around my neck. I gazed in her sapphire blue eyes. So beautiful, I always wanted to get lost into them. Her one hand was right behind my head now.

* * *

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,

Show me babay that you love me so-oh-oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

* * *

I looked up and then at her lips and then looked at her nervously. Rosy pink. But she assured me with a cute smile. With the green signal I put my one hand on her left cheek and leaned a bit closer but stopped again. I was still a bit unsure of it. It was going to be my first kiss after all. I looked into her eyes again and she kept smiling at me. I looked at her lips again and lent forward. She lost the grip of her hands around my neck and focus on my lips.

Feeling my nervousness she took it in her hand and forced my head forward and leaned herself forward as well when our lips came in contact with each other. The kiss was too small, not last for even a second as she parted and again looked into my eyes. She was still smiling as I grinned at her as well.

This time I made the move and leaned forward to kiss her, making sure to make it last longer. Her soft lips were amazing to feel and I was so happy at the moment that I even forget that we were not alone there; we were surrounded by other couples as well.

But who cares now? I got what I wanted. My Christmas present which I have always wished to get and I guess, no, I know she felt the same. I smiled again as we kept kissing passionately, "Under The Mistletoe".

* * *

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,

Show me babay that you love me so-oh-oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

* * *

 **So, what do you guy think of it? Like it? Enjoyed it? To be honest, I'm not in mood to listen no so please, don't be rude and give me so many nice reviews. Anyway, there is a poll waiting for you guy up there on my profile, go ahead check it.**

 **Apologize I made mistake regarding Christmas. I honestly don't know much about it. If I did, let me know and I'll correct it.**

 **Under the Mistletoe, as the title suggests it was a Christmas Special One-Shot. Hope you guys have enjoyed it. Thanks a lot for reading it, I appreciate all of you guys. Well, I have t go now, I have a show to attend, my band have to attend. So, see you next time?**

 **-The Furious**


End file.
